If They're Brothers
by UraHime Hikaru
Summary: Hanya sebuah cerita tentang khayalan Kiseki no Sedai tentang Kuroko sebagai adik mereka. Apakah ini cinta terlarang, atau semacam role-play? Pastinya penuh dengan kebodohan. GoMxKuro xxxxKuro Hime's first time here, RnR is appreciated-ssu :3


**Himano Hime presented**

**If They Were Brothers, Then…**

**Pairing: ****kinda GoMxKuro****, ****and xxxxKuro**

**Disclaimer: ****Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Rate: T**

**Warning: Sho-ai, maybe OOC**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**Hope you enjoy it~ ^^**

**A/N: Ohayou,minna~ Um, ini fic pertama Hime di fandom KuroBasu. Sebelumnya Hime berkelana di FNI. Mohon bantuannya,minna-san~**

Ini adalah cerita biasa, kejadian sehari-hari saat para anggota Generation of Miracle menikmati makan siang mereka. Seperti tokoh utama cerita pada umumnya, kelima pemuda dengan rambut berwarna-warni ini pun lebih suka makan siang di atap. Ya, aku tahu, sangat cliché bagi tokoh utama untuk makan siang di atap, kan? Tapi entah kenapa, di cerita mana pun atap selalu sepi kecuali mereka, dan tak ada sekumpulan orang-orang yang mengaku tokoh utama di sana.

"Eh? Kurokocchi tak ada?" celetuk Kise begitu ia benar-benar yakin bahwa sang pemuda berambut teal tak ikut bersama mereka.

"Tetsu anggota komite kelas, mereka sedang membicarakan sesuatu tentang festival olahraga besok. Ia akan ke mari setelah selesai." Aomine menjawab sembari membuka sandwichnya.

Kise mengangguk-angguk mengerti walau wajahnya terlihat agak kecewa.

"Apa ada sesuatu yang kau rencanakan… Ryouta?" Seijuuro Akashi membuka mulut.

"Ah, ya, kau lihat." Kise tertawa canggung. "Kemarin okaa-san menang kupon liburan ke onsen di Nagano untuk keluarga. Kuponnya untuk 5 orang tapi otou-san tidak bisa ikut karena pekerjaan, jadi aku berniat mengajak Kurokocchi!"

"Apa keluargamu setuju, Kise? Bukankah itu piknik keluarga?"

"Keluargaku menyukai Kurokocchi, atau mungkin malah memujanya jadi tak ada yang keberatan waktu aku bilang begitu-ssu."

Itu memang benar. Karena pembawaannya yang kalem dan sopan itu, semua anggota Generation of Miracle beserta keluarganya sangat, sangat menyayangi Kuroko Tetsuya. Aomine bersumpah ibunya sangat ingin menukar putra semata wayangnya dengan Kuroko… andai bisa.

"Lagipula sepertinya menyenangkan, bukan? Nanti Kurokocchi bisa jadi adikku dan mungkin memanggilku Ryouta-niichan!" Kise tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak mengeluarkan suara-suara bahagia.

"Eeh? Kalau Kise-chin yang bilang begitu kok rasanya menjijikan ya~" Murasakibara bergumam sambil mengunyah makanannya.

Kise merengek, "Hidoi-ssu, Murasakibaracchi!"

"Kakak dari Tetsuya, ya… mungkin aku yang paling cocok."

"He? Tapi kalau Akashicchi jadi kakak Kurokocchi…"

**CASE 1: AKASHI TETSUYA**

"Tetsuya?"

"Ya? Seijuuro-niisan?"

"Apa kau sedang mengerjakan PR?" Akashi memasuki kamar adiknya tanpa repot-repot minta ijin. Jangankan kamar adiknya, seorang Akashi Seijuuro mungkin tak akan bersusah payah mengetuk untuk masuk kamar pribadi perdana menteri sekalipun.

"Tidak juga, aku sudah menyelesaikannya satu jam yang lalu. Aku sedang menulis jurnal sekarang."

"Hm? Coba kulihat." Dan Akashi Seijuuro juga tak merasa perlu minta ijin membaca jurnal yang mestinya pribadi. Tetsuya sendiri tampaknya sudah maklum akan sikap kakaknya yang satu ini.

**Hari X bulan O tahun 20YY**

**Karena Kagami-kun tempo hari mengatakan bahwa ia punya tiket lebih, hari ini dia mengajakku ke bioskop. Dia membiarkanku memilih film, dan kebetulan aku ingin sekali menonton Gunkanjima's Terror. Filmnya bercerita tentang sekelompok orang yang seakan terhipnotis dan menjalani hari dengan normal di Gunkanjima yang merupakan pulau terbengkalai, sebelum akhirnya mereka sadar bahwa mereka berada di pulau berhantu. Filmnya menarik dan tak kalah dari versi novelnya. **

**Kagami-kun sepertinya takut horror karena ia menggenggam tanganku dengan gemetaran. Aku tak mengerti kenapa ia membiarkanku memilih film ini jika dia takut seram? Atau mungkin ia juga penasaran dengan filmnya, ya?**

**Aku jadi merasa tak enak hati karena itu, apalagi Kagami-kun sudah mentraktir tiket dan milkshake vanilla premium. Kukatakan padanya ia boleh menggenggam tanganku kalau takut tapi saking takutnya beberapa kali Kagami-kun memelukku…**

Seijuuro yakin bahwa tubuhnya sudah mendidih akan amarah. Ingin rasanya ia memacu mobil menuju rumah si Kagami ini, atau malah kalau beruntung, memacu mobilnya sekalian menabrak orang malang sialan ini.

"Ano… Sei-nii?" sebuah suara lembut menyentakkannya dari mode Emperor-nya (yang mengatakan bahwa menabrak lari orang kurang ajar adalah benar dan legal) untuk berhadapan dengan Tetsuya-nya, yang sedang menatapnya dengan mata biru bambi yang terlihat begitu polos… Tetsuya-nya yang sudah ia jaga bertahun-tahun agar pikirannya tidak dikotori….

"…akan kubunuh… AKAN KUBUNUH ORANG-ORANG YANG SUDAH BERANI MENDEKATI TETSUYA-KU! TETSUYA HANYA MILIKKU SEORANG!"

.

.

Semua anggota GoM minus Akashi merinding karena khayalan mereka yang sangat nyata itu. Membayangkan Akashi yang dalam versi komiknya mungkin kalimat tersebut diketik dengan font Chiller capslock dengan background tone serba hitam dan sound effect suara gunting "snip-snip", cukup untuk membuat mereka ketakutan.

"Eeh… kupikir mungkin Akashi akan menjadi kakak yang sangat overprotektif pada Kuroko, ya…"

"Umm.. aku juga ingin… jadi kakak Kuro-chin…"

"Hmm, kalau Atsushi mungkin…"

**CASE 2: MURASAKIBARA TETSUYA**

"Atsushi-niisan, karena hari ini okaa-san dan otou-san akan pulang terlambat, jadi aku yang akan menyiapkan makan malam. Apa ada yang ingin kau makan?" sang pemuda berpostur mungil bertanya pada kakaknya dalam perjalanan pulang.

"Mm.. bagaimana kalau kita—"

"Tidak boleh. Snack hanya untuk sesudah makan malam." Tetsuya memotong, tahu benar kakaknya akan mengusulkan mereka untuk membeli snack alih-alih makan malam yang benar.

"Yii? Hidoi, Tetsu-chin… kalau begitu mungkin stew saja."

Tetsuya mengangguk. "Tapi kita harus mampir untuk belanja dulu."

-skip time-

Atsushi sudah selesai mandi saat Kuroko menata makanan, dan sedang merengek untuk camilan sebelum makan (yang ditolak mentah-mentah oleh sang adik). Mereka makan dengan cukup tenang… yah, itu kalau kau tidak menghitung suara kunyahan sang pemuda berambut ungu.

"Atsushi-nii, ada remahan di bibirmu."

"Mou~ bersihkan aku, Tetsu-chin~"

Sang adik menggelenng, "Bersihkan sendiri." Ia menaruh sekotak tissue dan meninggalkan kakaknya untuk mencuci piring.

"Eh?" Atsushi membersihkan mulutnya malas-malasan. "Padahal aku ingin Tetsu-chin membersihkan bibirku dengan bibirnya…"

Tetsuya tak menggubris. Entah menghiraukan, atau tak mendengar. "Bukankah kau ingin menonton anime malam? Nonton lah duluan, nanti kususul."

"Baiklah… kau mau apa? Kripik jagung atau kentang? Tetsu-chin mau pocky rasa vanilla? Atau matcha?" Atsushi bertanya-tanya di depan kulkas.

"Um. Aku terserah saja."

"Okie~"

Sang Murasakibara termuda segera menyusul kakaknya yang sudah menyamankan dirinya dengan sebukit camilan yang terdiri bukan hanya dari kripik dan pocky saja, percayalah. Dan seperti biasa juga, sang kakak akan menyuruh adiknya duduk di pangkuannya sebelum membiarkan dagunya bertengger di atas kepala adiknya.

"Nii-san, tolong berhenti makan di atasku. Rambutku penuh remah…" alis Tetsuya agak menukik, tanda bahwa ia kesal.

Atsushi menghiraukannya, menyodorkan sebatang pocky vanilla yang dimakan dengan malu-malu oleh Tetsuya. Wajah adiknya terlihat manis sekali dengan ekspresi yang hampir tak ada, pipi yang memerah dan mata polos. Sayang sekali bahwa ia bukan makanan.

"Atsushi-niisan, ini sudah jam 9. Kau belum membuat PR, kan? Lebih baik kau menyelesaikan tugas-tugas sekolahmu lalu tidur. Dan jangan lupa gosok gigi, nii-san." Tetsuya mengingatkan yang dibalas dengan rengekan Atsushi.

.

.

"Kenapa rasanya lebih seperti ibu-anak ya, ketimbang kakak-adik?" komentar Aomine akan khayalan mereka yang disetujui oleh para anggota GoM minus Murasakibara. Ia hanya memakan snacknya (bekalnya sudah habis beberapa menit yang lalu) dengan tenang tanpa komentar.

"Murasakibaracchi tidak cocok jadi kakak-ssu~" Kise mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Kise-chin hidoi~"

"Berikutnya, giliran Shintarou!" Akashi menyeringai.

Midorima tergeragap. "Eh— eh… kalau aku…"

**CASE 3: MIDORIMA TETSUYA**

"Tetsuya, apa kau sudah mempersiapkan semuanya?"

Yang ditanya mengangguk, "Ya, nii-san."

Midorima Shintarou membetulkan letak kacamatanya, "Bukannya aku khawatir atau apa, tapi hari pertama di sekolah itu sangat penting dan bisa mempengaruhi 3 tahunmu ke depannya. Kau harus bisa menampilkan kesan pertama yang baik-nodayo. Juga, bukannya aku tidak suka kau jadi anggota perpustakaan, tapi menurutku akan lebih baik kalau kau bisa masuk ekskul basket jadi aku bisa menjagamu seperti yang dipesankan okaa-san."

Tetsuya mengangguk lagi. "Aku mengerti. Aku juga bermaksud mendaftar untuk klub basket kok. Tapi… mungkin aku tak bisa seperti nii-san yang jadi anggota regular di tahun pertama."

"Tak apa, dengan berusaha orang bisa dihargai, kan? Aku akan membantumu latihan kapan pun kau mau, katakan saja." Shintarou mengacak rambut adiknya pelan. Berhati-hati agar rambut adiknya yang ia tahu dirapikan dengan susah payah itu tak jadi berantakan lagi. Tetsuya akan mengambek kalau itu terjadi.

"Um."

"Ah, ini bekalmu. Dan _lucky item_-mu hari ini." Sang pemuda berambut teal menyerahkan sebuah keychain Siberian husky berwarna hitam dan putih dengan warna mata yang mengingatkannya akan adiknya. "Bukan apa-apa, kupikir kau akan butuh keberuntungan lebih hari ini. Aku juga sudah meminta okaa-san untuk membuatkan bekal lebih banyak. Jangan disisakan, Tetsuya."

"Tapi, Shintarou-nii, aku tidak bisa makan banyak… " rengek Tetsuya.

Shintarou menggeleng, "Karena kau tidak makan banyak itulah tubuhmu tak bisa tumbuh optimal, kan? Anggota regular klub basket pada umumnya bertubuh besar-nodayo. Kalau kau tak bertambah kuat nanti kau bisa di-_bully_ anggota lain— bukannya aku akan membiarkannya, sih."

"Tapi, nii-san… apa kau tak melihat otot-ototku?" sang pemuda berambut teal mengangkat lengannya, tapi justru malah membuat Shintarou bertanya-tanya betapa mungil tubuh adiknya itu.

"Kau sama sekali tak punya, Tetsuya." Ia menjitak kepala adiknya main-main. "Ah ya, aku juga mau memperingatkanmu. Lebih baik kau berhati-hati dengan senior bernama Haizaki Shougo. Ia sering terlibat dengan kekerasan dan sering bermain-main dengan wanita. Aku tak mau membayangkan kalau kau terlibat masalah dengannya."

Tetsuya lagi-lagi mengangguk, mengira kakaknya khawatir ia akan dikerjai oleh Haizaki. Kenyataannya, Shintarou khawatir kalau Haizaki mencoba menggoda atau melakukan hal-hal aneh pada adiknya yang polos dan manis itu.

.

.

"Heeh… di luar dugaan, Midorimacchi cocok jadi kakak-ssu! Kalau begitu mungkin aku bisa mempercayakan Kurokocchi padamu!" cetuk Kise riang yang direspon dengan gerutuan dari anggota GoM lain.

"Hey, Kise! Sejak kapan kau jadi punya hak untuk menentukan siapa yang cocok jadi kakak Tetsu, huh?!"

"Biarpun aku malas mengakuinya, tapi Aomine benar-nodayo."

"Lagipula, yang bisa menjadi kakak Tetsu hanya aku!" kata Aomine mengedit sedikit _trademark_-nya masih dengan congkak.

"Sombong sekali, Aomine-chin… aku jadi ingin menghancurkanmu…"

"Hmm.. mari kita lihat, kalau misalnya Daiki yang jadi kakak Tetsuya…"

**CASE 4: AOMINE TETSUYA**

"Nii-san,"

"T-TETSU! Teme, muncul dari mana kau?!" Aomine menjerit. Pasalnya, ia sedang berada di dalam kamarnya dan menikmati harinya dengan melakukan 'aktivitas remaja pria' saat adiknya membuka mulut. Muncul di sebelahnya begitu saja.

Tetsuya masih memasang wajah datar bahkan menanggapi reaksi berlebihan kakaknya, "Aku tadi mengetuk pintu, tapi tak ada jawaban. Dan pintu kamar tak dikunci, jadi aku masuk."

"La-lalu, apa yang kau inginkan?" Aomine bertanya panik, berusaha mati-matian menyembunyikan sesuatu di celananya sehingga dia menutupinya dengan majalah. Tindakan buruk, bung. Karena seorang wanita yang mengenakan seragam guru (yang kelihatannya terlalu sempit untuk menutupi dada ukuran D dan roknya bahkan tak bisa menyembunyikan G-string hitam di baliknya) sambil mencoba menaiki pole menjadi cover majalah tersebut.

"Bukannya Daiki-nii tadi menyuruhku mempelajari buku catatan Momoi-neesan? Aku sudah selesai membacanya, kalau nii-san minta diajari."

Ukh. Daiki ingin rasanya mengutuk orangtuanya karena kepintaran adik semata wayangnya. Ia yakin alasan kenapa adiknya pintar sedangkan ia agak 'kesulitan', ada pada perbedaan susu formula. Orangtuanya sendiri mengakui mereka dulu memberi susu merek C pada Daiki dan produk A pada Tetsuya.

"Tolong jangan menyalahkan oyaji-san, nii-san. Aku yakin kalau nii-san lebih serius belajar dan bukannya tidur setiap waktu di kelas, minimal nii-san bisa menghindari her." Tetsuya tidak mengakuinya, tapi kenyataannya ia juga curiga bahwa perbedaan susu formula itu adalah alasan perbedaan tinggi 30 cm mereka. Ia tak mau membahasnya, ngomong-ngomong.

"Eh, Tetsu. Tapi aku sedang.. sibuk. Bagaimana kalau kau kembali satu jam lagi saja?" Aomine menawar.

Adiknya berwajah datar menatap pangkuan Aomine, Aomine sendiri tak punya ide. "Sedang sibuk dengan… itu?"

_Loading finished_. Dan Daiki baru menyadari keberadaan si majalah dewasa di pangkuannya— atau lebih tepat di selangkangannya. Ia cepat-cepat menyembunyikannya di balik tubuh namun rupanya itu juga bukan ide yang baik.

"Etto… nii-san, ada sesuatu di celanamu."

Kali ini respon Daiki lebih cepat. Ia mengerang. "Aaarrgghhh! Tetsu! Tinggalkan aku sendiri untuk mengurusnya, oke?"

"Mengurusnya… kau butuh bantuan, Daiki-nii?"

.

_Eh? Barusan… apakah Tetsu menawarkan diri untuk…_, Daiki mau meledak hanya memikirkannya saja. "T-Tetsu? Apa barusan kau menawari membantuku untuk… masturbasi?"

Tetsuya memiringkan kepalanya. Aomine (yang sedang sangat "sensitif") berpikir ia terlihat sangat imut. "Apa itu masturbasi?"

"…kau… tidak tahu?"

Remaja berambut teal itu menggeleng. "Nii-san tahu? Mau memberitahuku?" ia bertanya polos.

Terdengar bunyi 'KRAAKK' dari kepala Daiki. Sepertinya sesuatu dalam dirinya (kemungkinan besar, pertahanan diri) baru saja pecah.

"Fuh…" ia mendengus, menyeringai. "Selama ini kau sudah banyak mengajariku kan, Tetsu? Kali ini giliran aniki… aku akan 'mengajari'mu semalam suntuk, kupastikan kau tak akan tidur. Aniki akan memberimu pelajaran dengan 'adik kecil' aniki yang lain…"

.

.

"HHIIII…..!" Kise memekik, mencoba menghapus bayangan itu. Midorima, hampir sama seperti Kise, mengerang (terdengar seperti imajinasinya akan mengakibatkan trauma berkelanjutan). Murasakibara tampak suram sampai-sampai semua snacknya lepas dari tangannya. Akashi tampaknya berada di perbatasan antara trauma dan mode berserk.

"Aominecchi hentai! Ecchi ganguro! Aku tak akan membiarkanmu menodai Kurokocchi yang polos itu-ssu!" sang model berteriak histeris, dengan airmata di sudut-sudut matanya.

"Aomine, kau memalukan. Bisa-bisanya kau bermaksud melakukan hal sekejam itu pada Kuroko… sebagai manusia keberadaanmu sangat menjijikkan. Kupikir bahkan ganguro sepertimu akan punya kesadaran, ternyata aku salah-nodayo!" Midorima memandang Aomine antara marah dan jijik sambil tak lupa, membetulkan kacamatanya.

"Aomine-chin… rendahan. Kau seperti sayuran busuk di pojok counter supermarket yang sudah bangkrut." Hina Murasakibara dengan kejamnya.

"Daiki, mati saja sana." Komentar dari Akashi sangat singkat, padat, dan menancap.

"O-oi! Kalian! Jangan seenaknya menghinaku atas imajinasi kalian dong!"

Anggota GoM memandang datar Aomine. "Paling tidak, bersihkan mimisanmu dulu."

Aomine tersentak, meraba hidungnya. Wajar saja anggota GoM tidak mempercayai bantahannya, orang dia mimisan dan memasang wajah mupeng banget gitu.

'Sial… yang barusan itu sangat seksi dan kinky… mungkin aku akan melanjutkannya di rumah…'

CKRIS. "Daiki… mungkin kau harus kugunduli lalu kukirim untuk jadi biksu selama sisa hidupmu? Paling tidak hidupmu tak akan semenyedihkan sekarang…" Akashi memamerkan guntingnya yang diasah secara teratur tiap hari membuat Aomine merinding ketakutan.

"Sudah kuduga Ahominecchi tak bisa dipercaya! Kalau begini aku yang akan menjadi kakak Kurokocchi! Aku pasti akan melindunginya!"

"Oi, Kise! Apa-apaan panggilan itu?!"

"Etto… kalau Kise-chin yang jadi kakak…"

**CASE 4: KISE TETSUYA**

Hal pertama yang dirasakan Kise Tetsuya begitu bangun adalah, sesak. Dan sedikit banyak alam bawah sadarnya punya dugaan penyebabnya.

"Mmm… Tetsucchi~~" sebuah gumaman malas terdengar dari belakangnya.

Tetsuya mendesah. Lagi-lagi anikinya menyelinap ke kamarnya… padahal anikinya punya kamar sendiri, tapi ia selalu memilih untuk tidur di ranjang _twin size_ adiknya. Mestinya sih, ranjang itu cukup untuk mereka berdua, tapi karena kakaknya suka sekali tidur sambil memeluk dirinya (posisi mereka sekarang, Tetsuya memunggungi Ryouta, wajah Ryouta dilesakkan di balik surai teal sang adik, kedua tangan Ryouta melingkari pinggang Tetsuya erat-erat. Plus senyuman di wajah sang kakak), maka mau tak mau ia merasa terganggu.

"Nii-san, bangun nii-san. Ryouta-nii? Ini sudah pagi…" terdengar suara Tetsuya. Tapi itu bukan berasal darinya. Suara itu berasal dari handphone kakaknya yang dipasang sebagai alarm.

Mendengarnya saja sudah membuat sang adik _illfeel_.

"Mmm… iya, aku bangun Tetsucchi~"

"Nii-san, tolong berhenti mencium kepalaku. Juga, berhenti memasang suaraku untuk alarm." Tetsuya terdengar kesal.

"Eh? Tapi rambut Tetsucchi enak sekali, baunya seperti vanilla," Kise menurunkan kepalanya hingga leher belakang Kuroko. "Tapi leher Kurokocchi juga wangi… dan kelihatannya enak… aku ingin mencoba menggigitnya sekaliii saja~"

Satu hantaman _ignite pass_ ke dagu.

-skip time-

Karena orangtua mereka sudah berangkat pagi-pagi, dan kedua kakak Kise sedang menginap di rumah teman, jadi pagi itu Tetsuya yang membuatkan sarapan. Sebetulnya dikatakan memasak juga tidak sih… karena pemuda manis ini memanaskan makanan yang sudah dibuatkan okaasan-nya di microwave dan cuma perlu membuat tamagoyaki dan menata makanan.

Ryouta senang sekali bisa punya waktu berdua saja dengan Tetsuya seperti sekarang. Ia mengendap-endap di belakang Tetsuya yang sedang membalik telur dan merangkul pinggangnya dari belakang. "Ohayou, Tetsucchi~"

"Ohayou, nii-san."

"Mou~ panggil Ryouta saja-ssu! Kalau kau memanggil Ryota kan kita jadi terlihat seperti pasangan suami-istri. Hehehe…" Ryouta nyengir.

"Aku menolak." Tetsuya menjawab dalam sepersekian detik. "Dan tolong berhenti bercanda, nii-san. Itu menyebalkan." Ia menambahkan, melepas tangan sang kakak dari pinggangnya lalu mulai menata makanan.

"Tapi aku kangen sekali dengan Tetsucchi~ kalau sedang di sekolah kan kita tak bisa saling bertemu… kapan kau akan masuk sekolahku?" Ryouta memajukan bibir dengan sikap merajuk. Mereka berdua memang sedang dalam masa liburan dan tahun ini Tetsuya akan masuk SMU. Ryouta sangat menantikan saat-saat mereka bersekolah di sekolah yang sama. Biar tidak satu kelas, tapi kan mereka masih bisa makan siang bersama atau bertemu di kegiatan klub gitu…

"Mengenai itu…" Tetsuya mengambil jeda. "Okaa-san dan otou-san sudah berdiskusi dan mereka merasa kita berdua terlalu dekat bahkan untuk saudara. Jadi mereka berpikir untuk menyekolahkanku di Seirin, bukan Kaijou. Obaa-san juga sudah setuju bila aku tinggal bersamanya."

Sang adik sudah menduga berita ini akan menjadi pukulan bagi kakaknya. Bukan hanya pukulan, mungkin sekaligus tendangan karena bila itu terjadi, bukan hanya mereka tak bisa bertemu di sekolah tapi juga di rumah. Oh ya, lipat gandakan saja penderitaan Kise Ryouta.

Sumpit Ryouta terjatuh. Dan sepertinya tak ada reaksi dari sang pemuda berambut pirang selama beberapa menit. Kemudian ia meninggalkan makanannya dan entah sejak kapan sudah memeluk adiknya erat-erat sambil menangisi takdir. Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa bertahan hidup tanpa Tetsucchi-nya yang manis dan imut itu? Ini terlalu kejam bahkan untuk orang sepertinya!

Ryouta menggenggam tangan adiknya erat-erat sebelum memulai pidatonya. "Tetsucchi," ia memulai. "Aku… sebetulnya aku sudah menduga hal ini akan terjadi."

"Oh?" Nii-san sudah menduganya?

Ryouta mengangguk. "Orangtua kita tak merestui cinta kita.. ini seperti sejarah Romeo dan Juliet terulang lagi, cinta kita terlarang seperti lagu The Virgin dan tak direstui bagaikan kisah cinta Sangkuriang dan Dayang Sumbi!"

.

Er…?

"Tapi aku tak bisa menemuimu hanya setahun sekali layaknya Hikoboshi menanti Otohime! Jadi, maukah kau menikah denganku dan kita kawin lari?"

"…Ryouta-nii," Tetsuya berbicara dengan pelan, nada lembut dan sabar layaknya guru TK bicara dengan muridnya. "Pertama, Romeo dan Juliet itu fiksi, bukan sejarah jadi sebenarnya tak ada yang terulang. Kedua, aku tak mengerti kenapa The Virgin dan Sangkuriang masuk di sini. Ketiga, naik kereta Tokyo-Kanagawa hanya 40 menit, aku bisa pulang tiap akhir minggu dan keempat, yang paling penting, aku tak mau kawin lari denganmu."

"…"

"…"

"Kalau menikahnya—"

"Tidak."

.

.

"Itu sih bodoh."

"Bodoh."

"Kise-chin bodoh~"

"Bodoh, Ryouta."

"HIDOI-SSU~!" Kise merengek lagi.

"Teman-teman," semua anggota Kiseki no Sedai melihat ke arah suara untuk mendapati sang anggota keenam bayangan menghampiri mereka. "Maaf terlambat.."

"Huwee~ Kurokocchi, malaikatku~!" Kise menubruk Kuroko sambil menangis. Hampir saja mereka jatuh bersama andai Kuroko gagal menyeimbangkan diri. "Biarpun cinta kita ditentang, aku tak akan menyerah! Aku pasti akan membahagiakanmu, percayalah padaku!"

"…apa yang kau bicarakan, Kise-kun?" Kuroko mengerutkan kening, memang tak tampak kentara, tapi ia agak kesal sekarang karena Kise yang terus menggelayutinya dan mengatakan hal-hal yang tak dimengerti.

"Hiraukan saja dia, Tetsuya." Akashi menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Rasanya ia mulai pusing karena ulah teman-temannya.

"Hn? Tetsu, kau tidak makan?"

Kuroko menggeleng. "Barusan ada pengumuman, sekolah selesai lebih awal jadi kita sudah boleh pulang. Aku datang untuk memberitahu kalian."

"Mendadak sekali… apa ada sesuatu, Kuroko?"

Ia mengangguk, "Ano… menurut perkiraan cuaca, cuaca akan memburuk nanti sore dan ada kemungkinan badai. Sepertinya semua sekolah di distrik ini dan sekitarnya juga dipulangkan lebih awal."

"Begitu…" Akashi bangkit dari duduknya. "Kalian semua sudah menyelesaikan makan? Lebih baik kita juga segera mengambil tas di kelas lalu pulang."

Kelima remaja lainnya menurut, melaksanakan perintah sang kapten. Tak lama kemudian mereka sudah keluar gedung bersama-sama.

"Ah, Tetsu. Kalau tidak salah kedua orangtua dan nenekmu sedang pergi, ya? Mereka masih belum kembali?"

"Um. Pekerjaan okaa-san dan otou-san belum selesai, dan obaa-san juga memutuskan tinggal lebih lama untuk mengurus temannya yang sedang sakit."

"Apa kau mau menginap di rumahku saja? Ibuku bisa mengamuk kalau tahu aku membiarkanmu tinggal sendiri di apartemen waktu badai." Aomine menawarkan.

"Eh? Aominecchi licik-ssu! Aku juga tak keberatan kok Kurokocchi menginap di rumahku! Onee-san juga pasti senang kalau kau menginap, Kurokocchi!"

"Kau bisa menginap di rumahku-nodayo. Bukannya aku khawatir atau apa, tapi akan merepotkan kalau kau membuat teman-temanmu cemas dengan tinggal sendiri." Midorima menawarkan dengan tsundere-nya.

"Kuro-chin boleh tinggal di rumahku, kok. Nanti kita bisa nonton film dan makan snack bersama. Pasti menyenangkan~"

"Kalau Tetsuya akan menginap, sudah pasti di rumahku, kan?" entah kenapa tawaran Akashi lebih terdengar seperti ancaman bagi teman-temannya.

"Terima kasih atas tawarannya, teman-teman. Tapi nii-san sudah mengirimiku _e-mail_, ia bilang ia akan menjemputku dan menginap di apartemenku malam ini, jadi aku tak akan sendirian, kalian tak perlu khawatir." Kuroko membungkuk singkat dan tersenyum, agak gembira juga akan perhatian teman-temannya.

"Oh, begitu…" para anggota basket regular ini lumayan lega mendengarnya.

.

Tunggu.

Nii-san?

"Kurokocchi! Tadi kau bilang nii-san? Tapi kukira Kurokocchi anak tunggal-ssu!"

"Aku tak tahu kau punya saudara, Tetsu."

"Eh, bukan—"

"Kuroko!" tatapan anggota GoM dan Kuroko beralih ke asal suara. Seorang pemuda jangkung berambut coklat berada di depan gerbang, tersenyum sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya.

"Nii-san!" wajah Kuroko tampak cerah seketika melihat sang pemuda dan segera menghampirinya, diikuti dengan kelima temannya yang penasaran.

"Ah, minna. Kenalkan, dia Kiyoshi Teppei. Dia bersekolah di SMU Seirin." Kuroko memperkenalkan. "Dia memang bukan kakak kandungku, tapi kami bertetangga dan sudah saling kenal sejak kecil jadi aku menganggapnya seperti kakak sendiri. Kiyoshi-niisan tinggal dengan kakek-neneknya yang juga sedang pergi keluar kota, jadi aku mengajaknya menginap di tempatku."

"Nii-san, mereka teman-temanku dari klub basket. Yang ini Aomine Daiki, Kise Ryouta, Midorima Shintarou, Murasakibara Atsushi dan Akashi Seijuuro, kapten kami."

"Salam kenal,"

"Salam kenal." Kelima siswa SMP itu menyapa balik. Akashi memicingkan mata menatap pemuda di depannya. Teppei tingginya sekitar 193 cm, mata coklatnya terlihat ramah dan ia memancarkan aura kakak laki-laki yang kuat. Wajar saja Tetsuya menyukainya. Tapi sesuatu di diri sang Iron Heart (iya, Akashi mengenalinya sebagai salah satu dari _Crownless Generals_) membuat Akashi waswas.

"Um… nii-san," Kuroko menarik lengan baju Kiyoshi. "Boleh aku ke toilet sebentar?"

"Tentu saja, Kuroko. Aku akan menunggumu di sini." Kiyoshi mengacak rambut teal sang pemain bayangan, membuat pemuda itu mengerucutkan bibir dengan imutnya sebelum ia pergi. _Generation of Miracles_ yang menyadari rona merah samar dan ekspresi Kuroko yang menikmati perlakuan Kiyoshi, tercabik antara ingin menikmati ekspresi itu atau cemburu pada senpai di depan mereka.

Kiyoshi Teppei memandangi remaja berambut teal itu menjauh dengan senyuman lembut, yang langsung hilang begitu Kuroko menghilang dari pandangan. "Dengarkan aku, bocah-bocah." Ia memelototi kelima pemuda di hadapannya. "Aku tak peduli kalian Kiseki no Sedai atau apa pun itu. Tapi aku sudah mengenal Kuroko lebih lama dari kalian dan aku sudah mendekatinya bertahun-tahun sebelum kalian mengenalnya! Jadi kalau ada yang berani mendekati dia, aku akan—"

"Tunggu!" Aomine memotong."Kau kan kakak bohongannya Tetsu! Kenapa kau mendekati dia?!"

Kiyoshi melipat tangan di depan dadanya dengan sikap angkuh, "Yang namanya hubungan kakak adik bohongan biasanya memang ada yang suka dan biasanya memang yang suka itu kakaknya, oke? Masa begitu saja tidak tahu, sih?"

JLEB. Kiseki no Sedai jadi teringat akan imajinasi mereka beberapa waktu yang lalu...

Sang Iron Heart melanjutkan, "Kembali ke sebelumnya, aku tak akan mengampuni kalian kalau kalian coba-coba mendekati—"

"Kiyoshi-niisan,"

Sang pemuda berambut coklat terlonjak, "Ku-Kuroko? Sejak kapan kau berada di situ?"

"Baru saja." Kuroko menjawab datar.

"Kau… mendengar apa yang kukatakan?" Kiyoshi bertanya, mencoba untuk tidak panik.

"Tidak, memangnya apa yang nii-san bicarakan?"

"Tidak apa-apa, kok. Ayo, pulang."

Kuroko mengangguk. Namun belum sempat mereka melangkah, langan Kuroko sudah ditahan oleh Kise. "Tunggu, Kurokocchi!"

"Kise-kun? Ada apa lagi?"

"Kau sudah dibohongi, Tetsuya. Kiyoshi Teppei, 'kakak'mu ini, baru saja mengancam kami untuk menjauhimu. Dia itu sebetulnya menyukaimu, tapi takut untuk mengatakannya jadi ia berpura-pura menjadi seorang kakak untukmu!"

Kuroko Tetsuya tampak bingung, memandang bergantian antara kelima temannya dan sosok kakaknya yang berkeringat dingin. "Benarkah apa yang dikatakan Akashi-kun itu, nii-san?"

Kiyoshi menelan ludah, berusaha menguatkan diri. Kedua tangannya menggenggam bahu mungil Tetsuya, mata hazelnya saling tatap dengan mata biru polos yang telah membuatnya jatuh hati itu. "Sebenarnya… itu benar, Kuroko. Aku… aku sudah lama menyukaimu, bukan sebagai kakak adik, tapi lebih dari itu. Aku menyukaimu sebagai sesama laki-laki dan aku ingin membahagiakanmu selamanya."

"Nii-san…" mata Kuroko berkaca-kaca. Kelima Kiseki no Sedai tak tega melihatnya karena ini saat-saat menyedihkan ketika anggota bayangan mereka tersayang akan patah hatinya oleh pengkhianatan sang kakak. Tapi tak apa, mereka akan berada di sisi Kuroko untuk menghiburnya.

"Aku juga… menyukai Kiyoshi-niisan.."

Ya… patah ha—

…EHHH?

"Be-benarkah itu, Kuroko?"

Kuroko mengangguk dengan wajah memerah, tak berani menatap Kiyoshi. Spontan, Kiyoshi memeluk erat-erat Kuroko Tetsuya sambil tersenyum bahagia. Uh-oh, tampaknya mereka lupa sedang berada di depan gerbang sekolah, dengan banyak siswa SMP, staf pengajar, dan lima orang pemain basket berbakat yang sedang patah hati memandang mereka.

"Kalau begitu… maukah kau memanggilku 'Teppei'?" Kiyoshi bertanya dengan mata berbinar layaknya anak kecil melihat mainan yang diinginkannya.

"Eh-eh- itu…" aduh… Kuroko paling tak tahan dengan _puppy eyes_ itu. "Te-Teppei-nii…" ia bergumam malu-malu.

Manis sekali! Sang _Iron Heart_ dan _Generation of Miracles_ menjerit dalam hati.

"Um… ayo kutraktir _popsicle_ atau _milkshake_ kesukaanmu sebelum pulang!"

"Um!" Kuroko tersenyum senang. "Sampai jumpa besok, teman-teman." Ia pamit sebelum menaiki jok belakang sepeda dengan Kiyoshi yang mengayuh dengan wajah berseri.

Hari itu, kelima anggota Kiseki no Sedai diterpa badai yang mengkandaskan cinta mereka hingga rata dengan tanah…

.

**RnR, minna? :3**


End file.
